


Humiliation High

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Humiliation, Revenge, Transformation, fat gain, personality change, physical change, riches to pig pen, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: When the bully becomes the bullied! Alexandra had always been an outcast, but she hated Beverly the most. So, when Alex came into a fortune, she offered Beverly a large chunk if only she would ruin her own life, get fat, and act piggish. There are conditions, of course, but Beverly's greed knows no bounds.





	Humiliation High

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece. If you'd like to commission something similar, please send me an e-mail at daddyderotica@gmail.com

           Alexandra Landivar was the kind of girl everyone wanted to be or be with. She came from a good family, she had looks, attitude, skill…overall, she was the ideal. However, like most naturally gifted young women, she took her treasures for granted.

           Alexandra was kind enough to those on her level, of course. She did the traditional tricky, under-the-breath, and backstabbing mockery to her fellows, but that was expected of her. But besides that, she was more or less civil to her own kind. It was the lessers that had to look out for her ire.

           One girl in particular, Beverly Mason, was a frequent target of Alex's cruel attention. To put it mildly, Beverly was a large girl. She wore cheap clothes and wore no makeup on her pudgy cheeks – though, to be honest, she had the kind of face that even a diet couldn't fix. Beverly was like a walking dartboard Alexandra could throw her vicious darts into all day long.

           Alex greeted Bev with a shove to the locker, a harsh insult, or a cruel public jeering every day just to say good morning. She made the girl's life a living hell. Why? Simply because she could, of course. It was funny. It was easy. It garnered even more attention and Alexandra fed on attention, thrived and lived on it. Why would she ever suspect there might be rercussions?

           Bev went missing for a few days and Alex thought little of it besides missing out on a punching bag for a while. A few of Alex’s friends thought Bev might have run away, and Alex took a perverse sense of pride in thinking she might have scared her away.

           But Bev came back, and when she did, she was dressed in expensive furs, her hair had obviously been professionally done, and her piggish face was pulled round with a smug grin.

           By the time Alex saw her, the girl was flanked on any side by a small legion of followers singing her praises, many of them were people Alex knew of, so that day she couldn't get close enough to figure out what the joke was. Lots of other folks in school seemed equally confused. Alex presumed someone had to be pulling a secret prank on the unpopular girl, but she had no clue how mistaken she was.

           That evening after school, on her short walk home, Alex was stopped on the road by none other than Bev herself. The fat girl was grinning from ear to ear as she approached the better-looking teen.

           “Hey,” Bev offered in her nasally tone. “I want to talk.”

           Alex sneered, even such a crude expression didn't look that bad on her. “What do you want?”

           Bev waived her hand and an expensive white car pulled up. Bev opened the backseat and gestured inward. This had to be a joke and Alex was intrigued so she rolled her eyes and played along. She slid into the backseat and made sure to give herself enough room between the door and the blob that was Beverly.

           “I've recently come into a large sum of money. A very large sum of money.”

           “Oh, is that so?” Alex used all of her control not to roll her eyes again. Someone had to have set up the little piggy. “How'd you manage that? Was Spam doing a sweepstakes?

           “Actually a dear uncle of mine passed away. He was the owner of a Fortune 500 company. He left me…everything.”

           Alex's smile dwindled a bit, and she straightened her miniskirt to have something to do with her hands. That sounded a bit elaborate for just being a prank. In fact, with a little thought applied, the car was odd too. The hair, the clothes. Everything seemed to add up to Beverly telling the truth. But even though that’s what reason was telling her, Alex simply didn’t want to believe such a good thing had happened to such an undeserving wretch, instead of someone like herself.

           Beverly's own smile only broadened. “I can tell you don't believe me. That's okay. I figured all this wouldn't be enough to impress you. So I brought something along to change your mind.” She awkwardly reached down, scuffled beneath the seat, and then pulled out a suitcase. She flicked the latches on the case, then opened it slowly to reveal the interior, stuffed to the brim with hundred dollar bills.

           Alex's mouth nearly started to water. She felt a tightening of shock in her chest. Could it be real? She'd never seen so much money at one time before. She began to reach out to touch it, but Beverly snapped the case closed.

           “It's one million dollars in cash. And I have nine more, for a total of ten if your math grades are slipping, with your name on them.”

           Alex was awed. This had to be some kind of set up. Why would the girl she had tortured want to do anything for her?

           “Don't look so suspicious. The money is real, but there is a catch. I want you to do something for me. It won't be fun. Interested?”

           “Maybe,” Alex said slowly. Her mouth felt dry, but there was no doubt in her mind now that the money was real. Those people praising Bev throughout the day had been paid. They were lackeys now. If she was honest with herself, she could do that for ten million easily, but she didn't want to look too eager.

           “If you want to feed your greed, you have to become the thing you hate most. If you want paid, you must spend your entire senior year becoming the fat greedy pig you are inside.”

           Alex was appalled and insulted, but her eyes kept flickering to the suitcase. She tried to keep her voice level. “What does that mean?”

           “Put on weight through the year. Lots of it. Oh, but that isn't all. You're going to be a true pig, sloppy, nasty, unclean. I want you to be more repulsive than you ever even accused me of being! But if you do that, if you give me my revenge, my satisfaction, I'll give you my forgiveness and the ten million at graduation. But you have to do everything I say and stick to it, or you void. So what do you say?”

           Alex felt sick to her stomach. Could she really do that? Become fat and disgusting? The idea made her recoil, but the prize at the end made her reconsider. What was a little weight? A little humiliation even? It was her last year of high school and with that kind of money she could fly away, never see anyone that knew her again and hire a personal trainer to get back into shape. It would be one year of suffering for a lifetime of anything she wanted. At the end of the day, she was still pretty, popular, people would understand. She could play along for a year and stop at the finish line and fix everything in half the time. She was certain. “I'll do it.”

           Beverly giggled. “Great. You start tomorrow.”

           As the deal was made the car pulled to a slow stop in front of Alex's house. “The first day is easy. Start setting the stage. Let a few farts rip throughout the day where people can hear them, smell them. If you do well, we'll set things up the day after.”

           Alex nodded. Her stomach was still in knots, her hands were shaking. This was a blessing and a curse. If she hadn't teased Bev for so long then perhaps she'd only needed to have groveled, but in the end it wasn't so bad. Ten million was a lot of money, it would mean not having to go to med school like her parents wanted. She could go to Hollywood, be an actress. It was worth it.

           Alex reached for the door after a moment and moved to leave, but Bev's voice stopped her.

           “Oh, and Alex? One more thing. You can't tell anyone about our deal. No sympathy for the greedy and all. Everyone needs to think you're letting yourself go. So whisper a word about the bribe and it's over. Clear?”

           Alex could only nod in response.

 

           The next day school felt surreal. Everyone else seemed normal, but Alex felt like she was in another world. She'd spent the entire night preparing, both emotionally and by starting her new diet. If she was going to gain weight and needed to fart on command she had to load up on things that used to be guilty pleasures. For dinner she had an entire bag of burritos from her favorite taco place and she'd been gassy ever since. She hoped it would be enough to please her new benefactor.

           The very first one she released was both accidental and by far the most embarrassing, simply because the feeling was so new. She was walking to her locker, past a group of basketball guys, and her stomach began to gurgle. She tried to hold it in, just a second longer, but it ripped out from between her still lush asscheeks. The sound was deep and rumbling and the stench was even worse. One after the other the guys began to make faces, several started to laugh. Alex scurried away before they could start to jeer.

           Her face felt hot, almost like it was on fire, and she thought she would cry. In the end it was only a faux pas, something people might joke about for a day or two, but it wasn't too late. She could back out, leave school, give up. But the money was too strong an anchor. She repeated her justifications again and hoped it would get easier.

           She collected her books and when she turned from her locker she saw Bev at her own. The fat girl was smiling, eyes glinting like the devil. She'd seen. She was pleased. “Keep going,” she silently mouthed.

           Alex nodded and, as she turned down the hall, she forced out another, smaller toot. The smell lingered longer than she did and she could hear people making noises of disgust and passing the blame. She sighed, soon they'd all know it was her.

           Class was the worst. Her belly gurgled with chemicals sloshing inside, filling up and threatening to burst out. She tried to hold it in, but they kept slipping out, little whistling sounds followed by noxious fumes. People looked at her with disgust and concern. A friend of hers in math leaned over and asked if she was sick. Alex knew she could only shrug. No excuses.

           Then she had class with Bev and she was at the other girl's mercy. The fat girl signaled for her to fart every few minutes. Alex tried to spread her thighs to keep her cheeks from slapping as the wind passed, but it always groaned against her seat. Before long most of the class was scowling, or chuckling. Toward the end of the hour the teacher came over and asked if she needed to see the nurse. It was the most humiliating day Alex had ever experienced. She felt like her limbs were made of jelly and never had she wanted people so badly to not look at her.

           When the day was finally over her stomach had eased and Alex had never been so grateful to leave school. At least until Bev pulled up in her car to offer her another ride.

           “You did well,” Beverly praised with a wicked laugh. “After seeing your performance I really think you can do this. So here.” She handed over a small, silver Trac phone. “I'll be using this to keep in touch. Texts only, don't lose it or you lose. I'll have people around making sure you follow through, so don't try to get sneaky.”

           Alex took the phone but said nothing.

           “There is a calendar app on it. Use that to check your new diet I had made up. Eat well every night,” she laughed.

           Alex agreed to all of the terms and left the car feeling almost numb. She had been so happy for the day to be over, but as she headed into her house for dinner she realized tomorrow was going to be so much worse.

 

           Over the next few days Alex's fears came to fruition. With the phone she'd been provided, she was frequently contacted by Beverly throughout the days. She'd get a text here or there with simple instructions on how to embarrass herself. At first it was mostly farting in public, letting toilet paper stick to her heels, and getting her short skirt stuck in the hem so she flashed her panties. In honestly the last one wasn't so bad yet because she was still hot. Her shapely ass had actually detracted from some of the proper mockery. Needless to say Bev had held off on asking for that trick again, although Alex suspected she hadn't felt the last of it.

           It got worse as the week went on. She was told to shower less, eat more, participate in class less, but laugh obnoxiously more. It was a slow and steady trip toward unpopularity.

           The only reprieve was the actual act of eating. It was the only thing Alex liked about the challenge because she could eat anything she wanted, as much as she wanted. Her parents didn't even question it at first they just thought she was carbo-loading for cheerleadering season.

           Of course physically the diet change took a toll. The weight wouldn't set in for a while, but her skin started to suffer after just a few days. She got zits on her face that Beverly demanded she leave or pick in class. Despite all of the torture, it didn't truly take hold of Alex's social life until the end of the very first week.

           Her friends had been asking to see her and she couldn't put it off anymore when Bev demanded via text that she meet up with them over the weekend. Alex met the three girls at the mall. Their names were Annie, Clarke, and Maria. They were all cheerleaders, her pack actually, each more beautiful than the last though none as pretty or sought after as Alex. At least they weren't yet.

           At first, everything was normal. Alex put on some make-up to cover her blemishes, wore a cute dress, and met up with them at their favorite clothing store. For a while they shopped around, Maria made a joke about not having anything spicy for lunch while looking dead on at Alex, but besides that there was no mockery or reminders of the week. Thankfully, they hadn't been privy to everything she'd done.

           For a while, nothing happened and Alex hoped against hope that Bev had forgotten her little plan for the day. Unfortunately for Alex she had no such luck. She was looking at a pretty pink dress when she got the first text.

 

 _Mess up the racks. Drop clothes. Trash them_ , read the little message.

           Alex felt her hands start to shake as she read it. Every buzz of her phone from that moment forward would be like opening Christmas presents full of snakes. She put the phone back in her purse and with trembling hands she pulled the dress off the rack, inspected it, and dropped it on the ground. Then she kept moving around the rack as if seeking something better. She repeated the gesture with a few tops until Clarke noticed.

           “Um, Alex, sloppy much?” She bent down to pick up one of the shirts. “The rack’s right here.”

           Alex shrugged like she couldn't be bothered. She repeated the gesture in succession a few quick times, then ruffled the rack for good measure and nearly knocked it over when she moved away from it. “They don't have anything I want,” she said casually.

           The phone went off again and Alex was scared to look. She read the message and nearly started to cry. Instead she held back tears. She had to repeat to herself that the money was worth it, but this was the hardest thing she'd had to do yet. These were her friends and they were hard-earned and important. They were the kind of friends you had to _qualify_ for. Still, ten million over gal pals any day. She took a deep breath and strolled over to where Annie was holding up a blue dress to herself. Maria kept assuring her friend the gown was perfect.

           “It looks great on you! Alex tell her how pretty it will be on her!”

           Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to sound normal. “Actually, doesn't blue make you look kind of fat, Annie?”

           Annie's face fell and she looked between her friend and the mirror. “Really?”

           Alex nodded. She reached out and grabbed some horrible lime green number. She held it up to Annie. “I think this o-wa-wa-achoo!” Just like that she fake sneezed all over the garb. It was mostly slobber and noise, but she sold it, her friends looked completely grossed out. Then she put the cherry on top. She smeared her supposedly snotty nose on the back of her hand and handed the sneezed-on dress to Annie. “This one would look way better,” she said, snuffling.

           Annie's tiny, probably fake-Alex had heard things-nose crinkled. “Ew. No thank you.”

           Alex wasn't sure if the disgust was leveled at her act or the dress itself but it didn't matter. She was humiliated twofold and her face was burning red. Yet all she could do was shrug.

           To her friends’ credit, they managed not to mock her about it. If they intended to gossip later they held it down. They started talking about class and boys and Alex let it be forgotten as long as she could. Then the phone sounded again. She nearly groaned when she read it. Instead she put on a chipper voice.

           “Anyone else starved? You guys want to hit the food court?”

           There was this rule about model-thin girls; they were always hungry. It was a stereotype but it was also true. All it took was one girl ballsy enough to suggest eating and everyone jumped on board. So like magic they all agreed at once and the four of them were headed straight toward Alex's biggest social corruption yet.

           It started in the line. “Oh god that looks so good! And that! Oh, wow, I'm totally ordering, like, ten of those!” Via demand Alex pointed out everything that even looked remotely edible on the menu. At first her friends took it in good humor.

           “Jesus, Alex. Did you remember to eat this week?” Clarke asked with wide eyes.

           “Are you're parents forgetting to feed you?” Maria laughed.

           It was the sort of jesting that would garner a laugh and keep Alex from enjoying more than kail and crisps for a month. This time though she laughed along loudly and as her friends ordered salads and tiny portions of chicken she bought out a feast fit for a sumo.

           When they sat down she dug in. She could feel their eyes watching her as she chewed with her mouth open, let sauce spill on her chin unnoticed, and double-fisted food handful over forkful. She tried to at least enjoy the taste of her meal as she fought back the tears stinging the backs of her eyeballs.

           Annie looked like she might hurl. Maria shared a concerned glance with Clarke.

           “Slow down,” Clarke said. “We're not going to take it. Seriously, are your parents feeding you?”

           Alex had to give her friends props for not being as stereotypically shallow as she'd expected. They were expressing concern before ire. At least two out of three of them.

           “I thought I was the one looking fat today?” Annie giggled cruelly. She nibbled on a bit of granola as if to emphasize how much skinnier she was behaving, because skinny was a lifestyle after all.

           “I'm just really hungry,” Alex gurgled around a mouthful. Scraps fluttered from between her lips as she spoke.

           That was the end of the prodding and the girls mostly looked nauseous, but they tried to carry on with their day. Alex finished her meal off with a giant belch that interrupted all other conversation and even made some of the nearby tables of people turn to look. Alex blushed but shrugged and smiled. “Tasty,” she said.

           “Okay, what is wrong with you? Alex you're being gross today!” Maria hissed under her breath.

           “Am not,” Alex scoffed. She knew she was, she felt sick, angry, but she was dedicated. It was too late to turn back now. She even let a tiny toot loose just because she could.

           “You're lying! Did someone say something to you? Did you lose a bet?” Clarke eyed her friend up and down.

           Alex shrugged again, it was becoming a natural gesture. “Nope. Just feel more relaxed than usual. That a problem?”

           The three girls exchanged glances. Annie and Maria left the table, obviously to go gossip about Alex's behavior. Clarke stayed behind. Alex's phone beeped and she checked it while her friend spoke.

           “For real, Alex, if someone is blackmailing you, you can totally tell me. I'd understand. We could kick their asses or cover it up or blame it on that fat girl at school. I don't care. Just be honest.”

           Alex wanted to reach out, to tell someone, but she would not forfeit after everything she'd done. She just casually checked her phone and sighed. “Look, Clarke, I'm fine. I'm just chill. Trying to take it easy. I'm tired of stressing out over what I eat and do.”

           “So this is what...some kind of crisis?”

           “Nope!” Alex snapped her phone closed, slipped it in her purse and smiled. “Just a new me.”

           When her friends came back it was time for the piece to resistance. “Hey, you guys want dessert?” Alex asked as she casually began to pick her nose. She stuck her pointer deep in her nostril and dug around for collected dirt mounds.

           “No,” came the unanimous reply.

           “Oh well. I was just still hungry.” Alex pulled her finger free with a booger attached and tried not to puked as she swallowed it down. The salty flavor nearly made her hurl, but she stayed calm and cool. When she was done she kept talking like nothing had happened. “But it's cool. Wanna go see some shoes?”

           Annie started to gag, Maria stood up and turned away, and Clarke just looked disappointed.

           “Okay, that's it!” Maria turned back only to grab her purse. “You're gross, Alex! I can't be seen with you today. Call me when you get your shit together! You two coming?”

           Annie just made a sickened face and grabbed her purse. Clarke sighed then stood, looking pissed as hell. “Fine,” Clarke snapped. Then they were gone.

           Alex was left all alone in the food court. She waited until they were out of sight, collected her bag, and left. On the walk home, she finally let the tears fall and she sobbed brokenly. She didn't even bother to clean her mascara or wipe the snot running from her nose. What would it matter? Bev would only make her wear it again later.

           She knew her friends wouldn't forgive her, not when she had so much humiliation left to go, so many grotesque tasks remaining to perform. No, things were all downhill from there.

 

            Things did, in fact, grow progressively worse for Alex in the coming months. She was forced to make incidents like the one at the mall regular occurrences. She started having to do gross things in class and in the halls. It was still steady early on though, it was clear Beverly wanted to drag things out and enjoy the torture.

            The transition was still shocking enough that Alex wasn't being out-right bullied, but she felt that turn was still up ahead, especially when the weight began to set it. It started out as a barely noticeable pudge like when she ate too much, but it never went away. Then she started to notice little things, like a roll on her sides and a difficulty fitting into some of the clothes she was used to wearing all the time.

            Naturally, it only got worse and one day Beverly decided to really drive it home for everyone, not just Alex. It was after gym in the locker room. Alex had received a text to skip on showering that day. The cheerleader felt disgusting for it, but it wasn't the first time. However, with her growing weight her scent was changing and becoming more potent and she was certain people would notice more than they had any time before purely because it had been soccer day and she was positively drenched in sweat. To top it off, she was winded from exercising in her newly complacent body.

            When she opened up her locker to change into her normal clothes, she was startled and horrified to find a different outfit awaiting her. The outfit itself wasn't humiliating. It was just a cute pink shirt and a pair of jeans. The problem was the size and fabric.

            Alex was left to cram herself into the too small jeans. She jumped up and down and her belly shivered and the jeans fought against the breadth of her hips.

            “Having trouble getting the dough back in the can?” A girl laughed mockingly.

            Alex was caught off guard by how direct the insult was.

            “Looks like you've put on a little weight,” said another vicious girl who played for the volleyball team.

            Alex felt her lower lip tremble. “I've been too busy for the gym,” she lied.

            “Might want to make time,” someone heckled.

            Alex had never felt so sick in her all her life. She was grateful when the jeans finally made it around her waist. When they did, it pushed out a violent fart from her that set the locker room off in a chorus of disgust. Alex couldn't fasten the closings but she scarcely cared, she just wanted to hide her shameful body as best she could. The shirt turned out to be even worse. It squeezed her arms almost painfully and made them looked like overstuffed sausages. The fabric squashed her breasts awkwardly and didn't cover her midriff so she was forced to let her sweaty muffin top hang out over her unfastened jeans for the rest of the day.

            That was the first time Alex felt the direct bite of face-to-face confrontation. People mocked her openly, said her name and then horrible things. Guys whispered about her weight and she felt lower than dirt.

            It didn't end, Beverly's demands kept pouring in. Alex thought to stop it many times but each day made it seem more and more pointless. The echo of her justifications remained but even those were hard to hold onto when people started pelting her with erasers in class and making pig noises when she walked by.

            Months went by and Alex was picking her nose in class, farting in the halls, drooling over lunch. Steadily it became so habitual that she'd often do grotesque things without even checking her phone. The habits followed her home and she started presenting herself poorly at the dinner table, she often didn't bother to bathe, even on days when Bev said she could.

            In a way, she was starting to grow apathetic, but it still burned in her cheeks every time someone laughed or mocked her. Videos started to go viral around school. Pictures of her doing vile things in the girls’ restroom or cafeteria passed around like the daily news. Alex became a dartboard.

She tried to find value in the little things, but that got more difficult as they started slipping away. She had no friends that wanted to be around her, her parents were talking about therapy, no boys wanted a girl that gained ten pounds every week. The year just became a slow, torturous crawl of misfortune and humiliation.

            The last straw of her social status was cheerleading. She still went to practice, still did the routines even when she struggled or the other girls made grossed-out sounds about having to pick her up or touch her. Alex couldn't blame them. She showed up to practices in a filthy, unwashed uniform that barely fit on her chubby body. She hadd put on a lot of weight and it was evident, but she refused to buy a bigger uniform via Bev's instructions.

            The team sort of put up with it all until one day. Like most of the worst incidents of late, this one came without having to be guided. They were building a pyramid. Alex should have suspected something when they offered to let her be on top. She stumbled up, grimy fingers gripping pristine girls for support. It was unclear what the plan had been, perhaps to buck her off or let her fall. Whatever evil they were plotting didn't happen because Alex's sheer weight was such that the frail girl below her could not support her as she'd expected. The pyramid rocked and teetered and tumbled into a pile of bodies. Alex blew out a massive fart on the way down purely from surprise.

            Her head hurt but a few other girls had broken her fall. The coach came over and blew the whistle right in her face. “Alright!” The lithe athletic woman shouted just inches from Alex. “Landivar, you're out, you're done! If you want to be on this squad you work hard.” Then her voice softened into the disappointed tone adults took on that made children feel like amoeba. “You've let yourself go, little lady. Call me when or if you get your act together.” The older woman offered her hand to help Alex from the pile.

            On the way up, Alex fumbled forward and an ear-shattering tear filled her ears. For just a moment, it broke her from the well of depression and horror flooded with full intensity. Then she felt her skirt drift to the floor and Alex knew she was standing in her soiled underwear in front of everyone she'd once called friend.

            She felt icy even as the coach chastised the eruption of laughter and mockery. Words sounded like buzzing in her ears. That was it. She was broken.

            For the rest of the year she became a recluse. She threw herself into her studies and refused to care about anyone else. She kept up her act until it wasn't really an act anymore. Beverly could go weeks without putting in a request because the nature was part of Alex now. She didn't want to bathe, the taste of healthy food made her sick. Holding in a fart was pointless. Sometimes, even on her period, she would skip proper cleanings. She stank. She was lazy and obese. By the end of the year she was the fattest girl in school. In one year she'd bloated from a meager 95lb cheerleader to a 300lb pig.

            Even minding her own business, she suffered daily humiliation. Videos still got passed around like candy at a party. Girls flipped her skirt to show off her stained underwear. Guys would stage fake dates to publicly shame her until she became weary of any boy that came near her. She eventually became less gullible, but that didn't stop the hazing.

            The only thing she had left in her life was a small light at the end of the tunnel. The money, the reason for it all. It stayed her hand when she thought to end it all. It gave her hope when she felt at her lowest. She was a fat, disgusting slob, but she would be a rich, fat, disgusting slob.

            It felt like living in the seven circles of hell for Alex but eventually the end of the tunnel came. Graduation. The day she would take her prize had finally arrived.

            Almost amusingly, she had made valedictorian. With nothing but time to pour into her school work she was able to top out her grades. She was to make a speech at the final assembly. She even bathed, though it did little to correct her matted, oily hair or the way her robe made her look like a big, black blimp.

            She was so happy her body hummed. It was finally over and though she loathed herself she thought maybe, just maybe, she could make things better after that day. Then after collecting the diplomas, she took her place at the podium.

            The auditorium was filled with staff and parents and even a local film crew that came every year for graduation interviews. Still that didn't stop the jeering the moment she stepped up to the microphone.

            “Look it's Alex Lard'n'fart!” A group of her peers broke out into wily laughter that didn't cease even when they were hushed.

            “I-it's been a long and stressful year,” Alex began. “But high school changes you and I feel like we've all experienced some form of change this year.”

            “Yeah about two hundred pounds worth, right Alex?”

            Alex felt her face turning red and what little confidence she'd summoned seemed to melt away. Her eyes kept flitting to the camera. It was watching her every move. She decided to just wrap it up and move on. This was the last day of her suffering so why drag it out? “Anyway, I know we're all looking forward to the future and all the changes we'll find there. I wish the best of luck to everyone.”

            She was so close. She was just about to step down when she felt the phone vibrate in her pocket beneath her robe. _No,_ she thought frantically. She forced a smile like she had more to say and covertly checked her phone.

            “Give them one last show,” the text read. “Strip naked for the cameras. Show them your fat, flabby ass. Show them the mudtracks on your ass. Fart and streak your way off the stage and the money is yours.”

            Alex was mortified. She'd thought she'd never be able to feel shock again, but she was wrong. Her eyes found Beverly in the front of the crowd, smiling up at her like the devil. Alex had already thought she'd sold her soul, but this was too much. If the news caught this she'd never live it down. It was the sort of thing that would follow her. It was a filthy trick, a horrible final blow.

            People were whispering and laughing at her sudden silence. She brought trembling fingers to her robe. Then she stopped.

            This wasn't right. This wasn't what she'd agreed to. She was a slob, fat, ugly, unpleasant, but she wasn't a frat boy. She didn't have to do this. She couldn't.

Alex felt so trapped that she bursted into tears. She started sobbing uncontrollably and threw herself on the podium. The laughter just got worse. It made her so angry, so repulsed with herself she couldn't stand it. She leered down at Beverly who tapped her phone in a gesture for Alex to get on with it.

            Instead Alex gave into her rage. She gripped the microphone and nearly pulled it off the podium. “This is all your fault! You stupid bitch! You ruined my life!”

            Murmurs erupted all over the room. Teachers started darting toward the stage. The cameras rolled.

            “You made me ugly and fat and you still want more! It's over! I won! You said until the end of the year! Classes ended hours ago! I win, you lose! Pay me you stupid cow! Give me what I earned!”

            Despite her words Beverly was unmoved, she just kept smiling.

            People came up and had to pull Alex away from the microphone as she continued to scream. Her threats became muddled by whispers all around the room and the struggle of her being manhandled.

            Hours later, Alex sat alone in the auditorium. Even her parents had left out of shame. Beverly walked up to her with a smile on her face.

            “I'm sorry,” Alex whispered. “Please, just pay me so I can leave this stupid town.”

            “That wasn't the deal. I said do everything I say and never tell. You broke both of those rules. So, you lose.”

            Alex felt her heart sink a little lower, but it wasn't surprising. She'd had time to consider it. There was just one last thing she wanted to know.

            “Why? Why did you do this to me if you knew you'd never pay?”

            “Because,” said Beverly with more venom than a snake. “I hate you.” Then she turned and walked away, just like that.

            Alex shivered and a stress belch fell out of her like a twisted calling card. “That makes two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Don't forget to comment and like the story if you enjoyed it!


End file.
